Feel the Way I Feel For You?
by mangaxanime101
Summary: song-fic for "Don't You" by Darren Criss. Chronological order of Klaine events. Up to Blame It on The Alcohol. Please R&R!


Hi! I got Darren's EP and I've been listening to it nonstop. (Yes, I do know he made it back when it was, like, AVPM days.) I love all the songs because he's just that epic, but I think this one best describes Kurt and Blaine's relationship. I do not own Glee or Darren Criss (though I wish I did) Credited format for words go to Oswald-Girl and her story Don't You. Enjoy!

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way, a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

When Blaine saw Kurt, he knew instantly he was a spy. And well, since he wasn't old by any means, he figured Kurt must be from New Directions. He planned to tell his friends, Wes and David, and warn him that doing so again could risk him expulsion. But those thoughts vanished as he grabbed his hand. It just felt right. It felt magical, in which it never had before. Which is why he didn't warn him, but actually gave him advice and entered his cell number into Kurt's iPhone.

_Sure- I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play._

_And the rules they like to use._

It was an understatement to say that Kurt was very taken by Blaine when he grabbed his hand and _actually_ wasn't disgusted at all. He only could hope he was gay, and not straight. He did _not_ need a repeat of the Finn and Sam incidents. He was truly certain he didn't need a homophobic scold again. So, his heart nearly lept out of his chest when Blaine said, " No, I mean, I am. But these two have girlfriends." when he asked if they were gay.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine had fallen very hard for the countertenor within the first few days of Kurt's going to Dalton. He felt quite sad that he needed only a mentor, not that he would admit that to anyone. However, it seemed so helplessly obvious that soon, everyone knew about his crush on the boy. If only he could wish he loved him back. But he couldn't, for that would be unfair to Kurt. He didn't want to take advantage of his gentle, fragile heart. He would go after him when his heart was healed again… right?

_The sun- telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes- we'll make it dark again._

The first time Kurt and Blaine had a study session together it was terribly chaotic. So chaotic, that none of the people in their dormitory could go in or even knock on the door for fear of getting papers thrown at them or the door for interrupting. The two boys stayed up until about two in the morning. Kurt had to study for his midterms and Blaine, his college exams. If anyone questioned Blaine, he answered something about never being too prepared. When the time came for them to go to sleep, Kurt snuck into Blaine's bed secretly and when Blaine discovered him, simply climbed in next to him. When Kurt woke up, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep because:

a) Kurt felt he was still not ready for the test, despite his night long work.

b) He quite liked the situation he was in, spooned and all.

_A kiss- there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

Blaine had issues with candy. It wasn't like he was allergic or anything. Quite the opposite actually. He was addicted. It was all because of one Kurt Hummel. When they shared a big bag of Jelly Bellies together, David and Wes had to drag them away from each other before they got really sick. Now, Blaine couldn't help but wonder what Kurt's lips taste like. He imagined they might taste like those strawberries or worse… candy. Then he might get addicted and have to kiss those lips every time he saw him. He should probably work on that, lest he kiss him in front of everyone and risk humiliation by wolf whistle.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Kurt was getting close to madness now. It seemed that whenever he would try to get close to Blaine, someone would get in his way, Blaine or not. He even yelled at Finn one time because he swore Blaine was about to kiss him in his car, when Finn came out and yelled at Kurt to go inside. Leave it to the big oaf to ruin everything. He was sure he wasn't falling in love with love this time, as it was for Finn and Sam. He was sure this wasn't a petty schoolboy crush. Kurt felt they were close to soulmates. That was just the kind of hopeless romantic he was.

_Here we are- two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

Blaine knew that he and Kurt were as different as could be. After all, Kurt liked shopping, he liked reading. He could focus himself to study, while Kurt has to sing a song every five minutes. He even likes football for crying out loud! But everyone knew they were going to get together- some way or another. It was amazing that they were like day and night, sky and earth, Santana and Brittany! But they still match perfectly, even when they have the occasional fight (Being uncomfortable is no excuse to wear tacky Walmart clothes Blaine!).

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside to put this fire to rest._

Kurt felt horrendously embarrassed. Of course he knew what Baby It's Cold Outside was about. It was one of his favorites. The sad thing is, it was a very suggestive song, so Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine knew what he was singing. Of course he couldn't confront him about it. That would be way too awkward for comfort. Instead, he amazingly made it up in his head that Blaine liked him as more than a friend and he soon found himself daydreaming in class. His favorite was probably the one themed around Baby It's Cold Outside. Now he knew he was daydreaming about Blaine _way_ too often if he had favorite fantasies.

_Go? How so very apropos._

_A goodbye just as soon as I said "Hello."_

_Well alright, I'll see you later._

"Do you really have to leave?" Mercedes asked. It was after winter break and I felt terrible. Kurt suggested that we go to Lima and visit his friends from McKinley. Of course, being the dapper boy that I am, I agreed to drive him there. It felt bad that I was taking Kurt away right after winter break. Yet, no luck for me. No mistletoe, spin the bottle, hallway run ins, New Year confessions, nothing. It was so unfair for Kurt. He looked like he wanted to strangle Finn sometimes, but other than that, he looked generally happy with New Directions. I actually asked him if he wanted to stay for a few more days, but he insisted he go to class saying that he already missed a whole semester. If he didn't get there on time, he would most likely fail. I had faith in him though. I knew he would do well anyways.

_It's true- it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

Kurt felt terribly depressed. He didn't know whom to feel more angry at. Himself, for making it up in his head, Blaine, for leading him to that conclusion, or the guy Blaine liked, for making Blaine break his heart. He felt better though, no more awkward situations, no more stares across the room, no more awkward brushes of the hands. It felt more natural around him. But he would never forget the hurt in his chest when he found out about the other boy. He didn't think it was possible, but he could dream, right?

_But don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine felt his little spark, _finally,_ during the game of spin the bottle. He would never be more thankful to alcohol and Rachel, even if both gave him a massive headache in the morning. Which was currently happening. He was currently retching down Rachel's toilet, with Kurt at his side, giving him water as he went along. He noted that even with a look of pure dazedness on his face, along with worry, Kurt still looked as cute and beautiful as ever.

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine quietly hummed the tune while he waited for his stomachache to end. He was done heaving though. Kurt started humming along. "What are you singing?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Just this tune I like." "It's catchy." Kurt complimented. Kurt just slowly rocked Blaine back and forth to help the stomach cramps and such. Of course, he could always get a hot water bottle and lay it on his stomach, but… actually, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. "I'll be right back. I'm getting something to ease the stomach pains." Kurt started getting up when Blaine grabbed his sleeve. "Don't go." he said. "Don't be silly. I'm going to help you." Kurt said, trying to go back up. But Blaine still held a firm grip. "Fine." Kurt quickly leaned over and pecked Blaine on the lips. Blaine went back for more and to make the kiss deeper, but Kurt pulled away. Blaine pouted, but Kurt just answered, "Punishment for keeping me from settling my stomach cramps as well."

"Don't you feel the way I feel for you?" Blaine quietly sung in Kurt's ear.

"Of course I do. Now don't throw up in my mouth." Kurt remarked as he went back to kiss Blaine some more.

Yay! My first song-fic! So, review me or PM me if you think I should do another one or the whole EP. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The only reason I got this up was because I was working on it for a couple of days.


End file.
